Daijobu
by NamonakiRei
Summary: En una cueva en la tormenta... mucho puede pasar... KaoruxLunaLo que pudo suceder 2 capítulo : Una declaración, y una respuesta que puede cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre… ¿Qué harás… Luna? ... KaoruxLuna. Mención de BellxLuna
1. Hikari La luz al final del túnel

Hola! Como les va! Espero que bien nwn yo... espero que les guste! Esta es la primera historia de Planet Sruvival que escribí... Está basada en el capítulo 23, En la luz. Claro, con un par de... "Pequeñas modificaciones". Espero que les guste!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna y Kaoru estaban aún dentro de aquella cueva, luego de que él hubiera contado su historia. Y a Luna se le ocurrió algo.

- Tal vez, dijo... vive...

Y el recuerdo de ese momento volvió a la mente de Kaoru.

El agujero en el techo, el ser succionados hacia el espacio, y las últimas palabras de su amigo antes de partir, de soltarse, para salvarlo. Antes, no había nada, pero ahora, que lo pensaba...

- ¡Vive!

Este recuerdo, de cierto modo, le hacía sentir mejor. Mejor de lo que se había sentido en años.

Empezó a recordar, lo que había pasado últimamente. Primero, la llegada de Luna a la academia, su partido de básquet, y el incendio, en donde él les había salvado la vida. Luego, su viaje, y este accidente que cambió sus vidas, en que ellos ocho, habían caído en aquel planeta desconocido. Desde que conoció a Luna, definitivamente, muchas cosas habían pasado. Y desde que ella llegó, él había cambiado. Se había abierto más hacia los otros, no era tan recluido, y era más comunicativo, sí. Había cambiado bastante. Desde que Loui muriera, no se había sentido realmente feliz. Pero ahora esa sensación había comenzado a volver a crecer en su pecho. Junto con otra muy distinta, antes desconocida para él. La misma que tenía cada vez que la veía... ¿Qué era? No estaba muy seguro, aunque... tal vez... fuera lo que algunos se atreven a llamar... amor.

De pronto, sintió algo cálido rodeando su cuello.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien... – Dijo Luna, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

- Sí... - Murmuró él.

- Aún nieva- Esta vez el turno de murmurar es de Luna.

- Debemos quedarnos aquí... - Dijo Kaoru, algo cohibido. ¿Cohibido? Pensó Kaoru Esa palabra no va conmigo

Luna se sentó a su lado, y tomó su mano

- ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien, Kaoru?

- ¿Eh? Sí... - Dijo él, algo distraído

- ... Que bueno... espero que te sientas mejor, Kaoru.

- Gracias a ti, Luna...

- ¡Kaoru!- Exclamó Luna, visiblemente sorprendida.

- Es verdad... tu me enseñaste... muchas cosas. El valor de la vida, y de la amistad. Las cosas buenas de este mundo, tu me las mostraste... me abriste los ojos.

- Gracias, Kaoru, pero... todo eso... tu tenías esos sentimientos, dentro de tu corazón, yo tan sólo los desperté...

- Eso es, tal vez, aún mejor, mas meritorio, despertar algo que se quiere permanezca dormido...

- ...Kaoru... – Dijo con una sonrisa, y pasó una mano por detrás de su espalda.- Lo hice sólo... por que... - Se sonrojó un poco, aunque paso desapercibido por la luz anaranjada de las llamas del fuego. Te quiero... - Dijo abrazándolo.

Kaoru estaba sorprendido, y sintió un alivio y una alegría de los que no se creía capaz de sentir. Sintió que si no expresaba en ese mismo momento, todo lo que sentía, iba a estallar. Ahora o nunca, pensó.

- Yo... Luna... este... eh... yo... - Dijo Kaoru, notoriamente nervioso- Yo... creo que... ¡Ah¡Que estoy diciendo! Yo... Luna... yo también... te quiero... bastante...

- ¡!- Luna lanzó una pequeña exclamación y lo abrazó con aún mas fuerza, completamente feliz. Kaoru, con una pequeña sonrisa, le correspondió al abrazo. Pero Luna tenía algo más que decir.

- Kaoru... yo no... –Lo soltó, y Kaoru se extraño mucho- Sé si sientes esto como yo, pero, el caso es que... ¡Tu me gustas mucho Kaoru! Pero no sé si...

- Luna- Dijo Kaoru, al tiempo que la volvía a abrazar.- Yo... a mí también, tu también... me gustas mucho, Luna... incluso, yo creo que- Suspiró, y la soltó para hablar cara a cara, decirle lo que en realidad sentía- Te amo. Desde que nos conocimos, sentí que eras especial, que tenías algo... y ahora, luego de todo este tiempo, al fin... al fin me di cuenta de lo que eras para mí...

- ...- Luna no dijo nada. Por un par de segundos, lo quedó mirando. Se veía desconcertada, pero algo de decisión había en sus ojos. Fueron los peores dos segundos de la vida de Kaoru. Luego, ella, consciente de que, si hacía aquello, podría pensarse de manera equivocada, se levantó. Kaoru, tristemente, también se levantó. Luna volvió a hablar

- Cuando... mi papá murió... me dijo que debía vivir, a través de todo, y eso es lo que hice... tu has sufrido una pérdida... también, pero tu tuviste que... soportar la culpa que no era tuya, todo este tiempo... yo seguí adelante... somos iguales en algo. Yo sufrí mucho, al igual que tú. . Una vez, hace tiempo, leí un libro, muy interesante, acerca de los chakras, que son parte de todos nosotros. Uno de estos chakras es el chakra del amor. Este chakra se bloquea con el dolor. Pero todo el dolor, algún día ha de salir, para tomar la forma de un nuevo amor. Para ti, esa... soy yo, y para mí- Dijo, casi en un susurro- ese eres... tú.

- ...- Kaoru no pudo decir nada, tan sorprendido que él estaba. Y aún no acababa de procesar lo que había oído. Ella... ¿Lo amaba¿También? Pero ¿Cómo era eso posible?¿Sería real?¿No iría a despertar para encontrarse que sólo fue un buen sueño? No. Era real, y ella estaba allí, esperando una respuesta.

- Luna...

No dijo nada, pero, se acercó a ella y, sin más, la abrazó. Luna, agradecida y muy feliz, escondió su cara en su pecho. Ambos se conocían, ambos se comprendían, ambos sabían quienes eran, y que eran para el otro, puesto que eso era el otro para cada uno de los dos. La tormenta aún seguía soplando, enfriando lo que se interpusiera en su camino, congelando las delicadas hojas de los árboles, pero ellos ya no tenían frío. Estaban juntos. Ya no estaban solos en su dolor, y su soledad no era más que un recuerdo gris. Desde aquel instante, eran uno y dos, diferentes pero iguales. Y sus corazones latirían en un mismo compás. Y cuando sus labios se rozaron, el rugido del viento se detuvo, convertido en un suave susurro, y cuando se besaron, la misma nieve se posó, mansa en las ramas, ansiando respetar este amor.

Unos pocos minutos después, luego de apagar el fuego y tomar unas brasas, Luna y Kaoru salieron de la cueva. Debían trepar un acantilado antes de ir con el resto de los chicos. Pero antes de empezar a trepar, Luna preguntó:

- Kaoru... ¿Qué le diremos a los demás?

- No necesitan saberlo...

- Pero... y si... – Dijo Luna- y si descubren que nosotros... y si no lo aceptan... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Luna estaba algo alterada, preocupada por la reacción de sus amigos, casi llorando a la perspectiva de perder a alguno de ellos por querer a Kaoru.

- Daijobu, Luna. Daijobu.

- Sí...

Y luego de estas palabras, empezaron a subir el acantilado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado... non Por cierto, Daijobu significa: "Está bien" ó "Todo está bien"(En este caso simplemente "Está bien")

Owari! Sayonara! Nos vemos! Kaoru, Luna, despídanse! ¬o¬

Kaoru y Luna: OOU Bueno... Adiós! n.nU

Yo: Nos vemos!!!!! non


	2. Gomenasai

Hola! Les quiero entregar la egunda parte de mi fic Daijobu, al que, por pedido de la gente de fanfic.es, hice continuación! Ojalá a ustedes también les guste!! nwn

By the way!

simbología:

- Hablando- Acciones- _Pensamientos_ - Y hablando otra vez! Sencillo, no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P.O.V. Kaoru

Tu dijiste algo distinto aquel día en la tormenta de nieve… dijiste que me querías… a mi, y hoy… has dicho algo distinto. Camino junto a los otros, sin voluntad alguna. Siento que Howard me agarra del brazo, me tira para que vaya más rápido. Lo dejo. Solo hay una persona que puede sacarme de este letargo. Pero esa persona corre tras otro… para decirle algo que quizás nos separará para siempre. Los otros simplemente van para ver lo que le dices. Yo voy para sentir mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos. No se que cara pondré. Como en el momento en el que Howard vino a traernos la… "noticia"…

Flash Back

- ¿Eh?- Pregunto. No lo puedo creer… ¿En verdad Bell le había dicho eso… a Luna… a _mi _Luna? Imposible… pero… al parecer ella no había contestado nada… por ahora. Podía ser una proposición… al pensar en eso, hundo el palito en que está mi comida… no puede ser… es imposible… ¡Que rabia! El palito está totalmente destrozado. Más… me preocupa la respuesta que Luna puede darle. Un sentimiento extraño se clava en mi pecho, es una mezcla de odio y temor. Cansancio y ansiedad, y no puedo… no puedo… siento que voy a vomitar, la presión me oprime el pecho y el estomago, siento que no puedo respirar. Es angustia… dolor por algo que no he perdido y no sé si perderé… mi querida Luna… ¿Le dirás que si o… seguirás siendo fiel a lo que, al menos dijiste, sentías? Por favor, alguien dígame que no es verdad…

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso… llegaron los dos… apenas los recuerdo. Como un mal sueño. Y Howard dijo lo que Bell quiso significar, que poco delicado fue. El pobre Bell se fue. Me pregunto si no hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido yo, pero… ella… lo siguió, le… preguntaron… si le gustaba… y ella, ella, ella dijo… que… ¡Dijo que si¡Que lo quería¿Y yo¿Y lo que nos prometimos ese día? Todo… ¿era mentira? No sé que hacer… ni que creer… ¡Luna¡Dime que no es verdad¡Que no dijiste eso¡Que aun me quieres¡Que aun puedo estrecharte entre mis brazos, y saber que estaremos juntos siempre!... Luna… ¡Luna! **¡LUNA!**

_Luna…_

Fin P.O.V. Kaoru

- Oye, Kaoru¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Menori al castaño.

- Sí, no es nada, estoy algo cansado- Dijo con desánimo.

- ¡Allí están!- Exclamó imprudente Howard.

- ¡Shhh!- Dijo Sharla- Te pueden oír…

Se sentaron alrededor, no se escuchaba ni el más leve sonido, ni siquiera un suave soplo de viento… Nada. Y de pronto, se empezaron a oír las voces de los dos que estaban conversando más allá…

- En estos momentos, para mí todos son mi familia, Bell

- Sí- Dijo este, sonriendo. Entendía. Y podía esperar, a ver si su corazón tomaba otros rumbos, o acaso el de ella…

Todos lograron escuchar esta parte de la conversación. Estaba claro. Luna le había rechazado, pero no de forma definitiva. Es decir, no gustaba de él, pero no dijo que no le fuera a gustar a futuro. Ni que su corazón perteneciera a otro…

P.O.V. Luna

Si… es un buen chico, pienso mientras camino, buen chico… aunque nunca me llegará a gustar. Es fuerte, noble, amable e inteligente, pero… algo le falta. El es uno de los que me comprenden más, aún así es diferente a… quien yo querría. Quisiera a alguien que supiera hacerse notar de manera callada. Alguien que uno siempre sabe que estará allí para acabar con quien quiera hacerte daño, alguien que nunca perderá pie, y si lo hace, es por que ha estado horas caminando, o por que alguien lo intentó derribar, o por que algo le impide ver el obstáculo que se avecina. Creo que Bell… es muy pasivo, y aunque sería capaz de arriesgar su vida, no tiene la misma capacidad de acción, ni la destreza, ni el estilo, ni la firmeza, la puntería, la velocidad, la agilidad, la astucia, la calma y la calidez que… … … … … …

Kaoru.

Fin P.O.V. Luna

Kaoru vio a sus amigos venir en su dirección. Allí estaba la joven, junto con el, el que casi se la arrebata.

-----------------------------

Adam estaba muy caliente. Chako le había tomado la temperatura por… quinta o sexta vez en la misma hora. Shingo y ella intentaban ver que se podía hacer para que el barco anduviese más rápido. Aunque la verdad, no se podía hacer nada. Ahora, Luna tenía el turno de vigía, al cual fue tan sólo porque necesitaban ver en cuanto más llegarían allí… ojalá fuera pronto…

Kaoru subió. Bell tenía turno de pilotaje ahora, y podía aprovecharlo. Fue a ver a Luna. Subió a lo alto del bote, y allí estaba ella, escrutando en la oscuridad reinante… por si lograba ver algo. Al ver a Kaoru, se sorprendió.

- Kaoru… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte.

- Oh…

- Adam está con fiebre, mas la está soportando bien… no es para preocuparse, al menos aún.

- Que bueno… - Sonrió levemente.- Pero te he notado algo extraño hoy… ¿Qué te pasa, Kaoru?

- …- Silencio. Un incómodo silencio, muy tenso, se hizo presente- Yo tenía que… preguntarte algo, Luna.

- Pues entonces… dilo.

- Luna… em, yo…

P.O.V. Kaoru

No puedo hablar… otra vez la presión en el pecho… otra vez esas ganas de salir corriendo por siempre jamás… no puedo… pero debo hacerlo…

- Luna yo… quería preguntarte si… si…- Me cuesta respirar, pero… debo decirle…- si en verdad… si en verdad te gusta… él…

- K-kaoru… - Se ve sorprendida… mi pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, parece confundida… oh, dios¿Qué hacer¡Ya no hay esperanza, no veo más luz¡Me responderá que sí, que sí, y me dejará solo, sin más esperanza que la de que mi corazón sane otra vez! Aunque a ella… no la podré olvidar… jamás…

Fin del P.O.V. Kaoru

- Yo… lo siento- Dijo Kaoru, se calló y miró adelante.

- ¿L-lo sientes?... - _¿Por qué…?_

- Si… no debí haberte preguntado… después de todo, dijiste que te gustaba.

- No debí decir eso… fue sólo para que dejaran de molestar… no era ¡No fue mi intención decir eso!

- No importa- Se selló en su silencio hermético, que pocos podían penetrar.

- Kaoru…- Lo quedó mirando por un buen rato.

- Ve a ver a Adam, yo me quedo aquí vigilando.

- No… -Susurró

- Ve- Dijo. Era casi una orden.

- No, no, no¡No!- Exclamó Luna, lágrimas asomaban de sus ojos.- No quiero dejarte solo aquí. No quiero…

- No importa, ve.

- Kaoru… Q-que… ¿Qué te pasó? Ayer no estabas así…

- Ayer no te había oído decir que te gustaba Bell. Ni nadie te había propuesto… nada.

- …Kaoru… Ya te dije que… sólo fue una actuación. No podía solo… ir y romperle el corazón…

- Pero el mío sí- Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. Casi le estallaba el corazón en el pecho.

- Kaoru yo… yo…

- No digas nada. Mejor me voy.- Se dirigió a la escalera para bajar a cubierta. No dejaría que _ella _viera sus lágrimas.

_- No..._- Agarró a su querido Kaoru del brazo. No podía dejar que se marchara. No quería dejar que se marchara…- No…- Susurró- No te me vayas… por favor…- Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, los ojos abiertos, mirándole directamente.- Kaoru, no… yo no quise… yo no… no…- Apenas podía hablar. Las lágrimas no le dejaban.

- ¿¡No tuviste reparo en hacerme sufrir, y ahora sólo puedes decir "No"!?- No pudo contener sus lágrimas.

- Ka… Kaoru…

- Calla. No quiero oír más… no me sigas haciendo sufrir… no más.

- Pero Kaoru, yo no… yo no… ¡Yo no quise hacerte daño!- Empezó a sollozar bruscamente. Kaoru sentía ganas de cogerla entre sus brazos, decirle un "Todo va bien". Pero no… no podía. No podía animar y consolar a la que, con sus palabras, le había roto el corazón, enterrado un puñal en una herida medio abierta, y hecho trizas su último sueño y esperanza… ella no… no… no… a el no le era posible no amarla… era _ella._ Luna. La linda y simpática Luna, que siempre lo había apoyado… su muy querida amiga, y novia desde hace unos meses… pero… ella… acababa de… romperle el corazón… en mil o más pedazos.

- Lo siento… Luna, pero… yo no puedo… seguir, sabiendo que quieres a otro…

- Yo… yo no ¡Para mí es sólo un amigo! No significa lo mismo...

- Lo siento… pero… no puedo seguir. Lo nuestro… si alguna vez existió ha terminado.

- … No- Sollozó. Se derrumbó en el piso, soltando a Kaoru. Se sentía como si le hubieran quitado el alma. Sin él… nada sería lo mismo… otra vez sola… ya nada significaba nada… nada existía, nada importaba. Sólo el hecho de que él se iba… eso era todo lo que quedaba.- No…- Dijo tan débilmente que no se escuchaba.

- Kaoru estaba acercándose a la escalera, pero los elementos no estaban de acuerdo con esa ruptura. Ya fuera por un repentino y corto viento fuerte, o por que Howard (Que tenía turno junto con Bell) Se cayó encima del control, el Orión dio un fuerte bandazo. Kaoru no pudo agarrarse de nada, y cayó al lado de Luna, golpeándose la cabeza.

- ¡Kaoru!- Exclamó Luna, y se acercó a él. Colocó la cabeza de él en su regazo, y le acarició el cabello- Gomenasai… Kaoru. Nunca pensé que podría arrepentirme tanto de algo como lo he hecho hoy, al decir esas tonterías.- Subió su cabeza hasta apoyarla en su hombro, y lo rodeó con sus brazos.- Gomenasai… por hacerte sufrir… nunca pensé en lo que decía… sólo sabía que no podía hacer que Bell sufriera por mi causa, y aunque pensé en ti… me sentí confundida. Por un lado estaban todos, y por otro él. No pensé en el que siempre está a mi lado en silencio. A quien abrazaba a veces por las noches. Al que buscaba cuando me sentía en peligro. A ti. Bell es muy valiente. Casi se arrojó al agua cuando yo caí por la borda. Pero yo sé que tú te hubieras lanzado, aunque hubiera un vendaval mil veces peor, con la fuerza de mil tormentas. Aunque yo hubiera caído al espacio. Estoy segura de que te las hubieras ingeniado para rescatarme y volver con vida… y si no, perecería a tu lado, con la felicidad de saber que siempre estuviste a mi lado… Gomenasai… y gracias.- Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él.

_- Luna…_- Kaoru había escuchado todo, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. De pronto los abrió, y vio el rostro de ella cerca del suyo.- Luna…- Susurró. Tenía los ojos cerrados, unos mechones caían sobre su cara… se veía tan linda así… No pudo resistir la tentación, y, acercando su rostro al de ella, la besó, al mismo tiempo pasando un brazo por su cintura.

_- Kaoru_…- Pensó Luna. Se separaron por falta de aire.- No me digas que… escuchaste todo- Se sonrojó violentamente, aunque no se notó mucho. Eran las horas más oscuras de la noche, justo antes del amanecer.

- Si- Sonrió- Disculpa aceptada… perdona por dudar de ti… querida Luna.

- Kaoru… gracias.- Sonrió, y se arrebujó en su pecho. Permanecieron así abrazados por un buen rato.

- Creo que será mejor que vuelvas con los demás. Pueden notar mi ausencia. Deberías ir y decirles que te acabo de ofrecer cubrir tu turno.

- Claro- Sonrió con suavidad.

Abajo, alguien había abierto la escotilla, y vio que algo pasaba arriba…

Los dos se levantaron, aún abrazados. Se acercaron a la escalera, disfrutando del calor que se entregaban. Se dieron un beso corto en los labios, y Luna empezó a bajar.

- Umm… Con que eso era…- Susurró esa otra persona.- Nunca pensé que por eso el se había entristecido hoy… ji ji, no le puedo decir a nadie de esto… No se preocupen- Se dirigió a los dos jóvenes- Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Bajó por la escotilla.

- Y bien- Preguntó Chako- ¿Dónde estaba?

- Fue a ver a Luna… al parecer para ofrecerle… cubrir su turno.

- Ah, bueno, entonces ya baja¿No?

- Un- Asintió tímidamente

- Gracias Sharla.

En ese momento entró Luna, entre seria y sonriente.

- Adivinen que, chicos. Kaoru me acaba de ofrecer cubrir mi turno- Sonrió. - ¿Cómo está Adam?- Su cara se volvió a tornar seria.

- Resistiendo- Dijo Sharla- _Daijobu, Luna. Lo que ví allí arriba… no se lo diré a nadie_ -Sonrió para sí.- Sí… será nuestro secreto- Susurró.

Arriba, Kaoru escrutaba el horizonte.

P.O.V. Kaoru

Las estrellas no podían ser más brillantes esta noche. Mi querida Luna y yo estamos juntos, todo fue un malentendido, y confío en ella más que nunca. Creo que nuestros lazos no se romperán, ni deberían hacerlo. Será todo un placer estar a su lado, disfrutar de sus palabras. Espero que algún día podamos decirle al resto que estamos juntos, espero que Bell encuentre a alguien más, y que ninguno de nosotros tenga que sufrir más. Todo es perfecto, la noche trae nuevas esperanzas. Y el mundo cambia. Cambia, mas no nuestros corazones. Nos seguiremos amando por siempre, como el primer día, en aquella tormenta. Seremos felices, Luna. Por siempre…

Fin P.O.V. Kaoru

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WAAAH! Casi se me olvida! notas al final! definitivamente este sistema es raro... bueno nwn quería despedirme, decir: "Que les guste" y...

**kawaii katori himiwa:**Gracias! nn que bueno que te gustara! estoy feliz!!!!!!!!!! Ademas... PRIMER REVIEW EN FF!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!! nOn

**Vane-12:** Gracias por tu review! muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustó, y como dije en el capi 1 edición 2, daijobu es "Está bien" n-n Gracias!

Adios mundo, pásenlo bien, feliz 2008!!!!

ME DESPIDO PERO CON FANFICS EN EL TINTERO XD ESPÉREN POR ELLOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ADIÓS!!!!!!!!!! nOn

Atte.:

NamonakiRei


End file.
